Hymn'Dal
Hymn’Dal -Seer’s Throne, a facility designed to divine- through the use of arcane scrying- the location of any object, person or area which is known to the user. In addition, a user may be provided with the means by which they may obtain a specific desire. The Seer’s Throne utilizes a high power script engine capable of cross-dimensional scrying through multiple words and into the past, present, and future. The engine is provided power via The Heartspring, though has a network of energy collecting Fountains and Sprites as well as (2) Nether Rift Reactors in the event of primary power is lost. Large amounts of energy are required to operate the facility regardless of the scrying request. The engine requires a telepathic link to the user which is only granted after aural fingerprinting and attunement. At anytime a user may be disconnected from the facility should they be deemed a threat. In the event of hostile actions, Hymn’Dal is equipped with a number of defensive measures- including but not limited to, an UHP-ASG with multiple M/ACGs, a variety of Automated Arcane Turrets, a Ward Grid, and several dozen Goldmen defensive constructs (normally utilized for repair and construction). The location and specifics of the facility have been kept a highly guarded secret, though it is believed to be somewhere in the Eastern Kingdoms at high altitude. Operation of the facility requires the user to stand in the middle of the central chamber where they are elevated to the pillar towards a domed glass ceiling. Once a telepathic link is established and the user has been elevated on the pillar, known as the Throne, power will be applied and the engine will come under the user’s control. While active, a user may search with intent, or may passively search a selected dimension/timeway beginning with a physical location with which they are familiar. From that point, a user may then proceed to search in any direction and through any area not protected by scrying wards. Should a user wish to scry any location regardless of previous knowledge they must first obtain or be provided with a unique script key which will then allow the Seer’s Throne to be connected to the Eternal Atlas. Once established, this connection will be provided for all future use and the script key recalled. Use of the facility while connected to the Eternal Atlas is highly dangerous as all locations and timeways within the Atlas will be known and available to the user temporarily. While covert scrying is available, the user is limited by the range and length of time the Throne may be active. Force scrying is also available, which allows a user to break through weak and medium power scrying wards and barriers, though may cause a higher chance of detection and higher power consumption. The facilities may be interconnected as part of an expansive system; The Heartspring, the Archive, the Eternal Atlass, the Seer’s Throne, the Summoning Index, and the Lost Chronicles. Each facility is provided with a unique Script Key which must be obtained prior to connecting to any other facility and each facility must have an aural fingerprint of and have been previously attuned to that user. Category:PRISM Category:Magi-Tech